Twilight
by Kay9
Summary: A trust is broken, can it be repaired? R/J A prequel to Goodbye To You
1. Someday Soon

I don't own any of these characters, sadly they all belong to the WB.  
  
This story is kind of a before story or a prequel to my first story Goodbye To You. Goodbye To You will make more sense if you read this story and vice versa I guess. I would like to say that this is NOT a Trory, the first chapter makes it look like it, but it definitely is not. As I said before, both stories will make more sense if you read both. I really hope you like it!  
  
Twilight  
  
By Kay  
  
Rory watched his retreating form. Something tugged at her heart, utter and complete sadness. She would miss his teasing, his friendly, but sometimes annoying, banter. She couldn't help thinking she would see him again, maybe someday soon. She smiled at that thought. 'Yes. He'll be back.' But she knew she couldn't dwell on him; she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she loved.  
  
She heard the sounds of applause from the auditorium, she lifted her skirts and made her way back, to the play and to Dean.  
  
AN: I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, I just wanted it to be on it's own, the next one's won't be as short. 


	2. Return to Me

Rory Gilmore was going to be his downfall, he was sure of it. He ranted and raged at the idea, but in the end he knew it was true. And there was not a single thing he could do about it.  
  
Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked through the deserted park. Sweat trickled down his back, it was hot today, and the leaves hung limply from the trees. The air was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife. But no one was around and that's the way he liked it.  
  
He'd come back. Everyone had whispered behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear, but he did. He knew what they were saying, scorning him, berating him; and he hated them for it. He didn't think it could hurt him but it did, in some twisted way it hit him hard. He'd left thinking that he was leaving without regrets, but there was nothing worse than leaving something behind.  
  
He sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his shorts, lighting it he thought of his decision to come back. When he was away he'd actually missed this crummy, God damn, forsaken town. He had hated himself for that, that he had actually missed something. He took a long drag and slowly breathed the smoke out; he had finally came to realize that this was home. He accepted it. And now he was back, had been for over a month.  
  
But tomorrow she was coming home.  
  
He tossed the small stub of a cigarette to the ground and put it out with his sneaker. It was twilight and he was going to be late. Quickly he made his way back to work, to Luke's Diner.  
  
* * *  
  
"Table four needs more coffee." Luke said gruffly as he passed Jess behind the counter.  
  
"Since when did we start using numbers for tables?" Asked Jess confused, but all he got was a grunt from Luke in return. Jess shrugged as he grabbed a coffee pot and made his way over to "Table four". And then he realized why he had said the number instead of a name, Lorelai was sitting at table four.  
  
His insides churned as he made his way over, she still hated him of course. Although his stomach was heaving inside, he remained calm and collected outside. "More coffee ma'am?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai looked up her face hopeful, but it darkened when her eyes fell upon Jess. She looked back down at her pancakes as Jess poured more coffee into her empty mug.  
  
Frustrated he let out a sigh, it was now or never. He set the coffee pot down on the table and fell heavily on the seat across from her.  
  
Lorelai's head snapped up in reply, her mouth set in a frown. She was about to speak when Jess started talking.  
  
"Listen, I know you dislike me." Jess watched her eyebrows shoot up, "Ok, I know you hate me, but I need to tell you that." Jess paused, this wasn't exactly easy, "That I'm sorry, for...for everything that I've ever done to make you upset. Especially for what happened with Rory."  
  
Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and calmly set it back down. "I hope you're not just telling me this just because she's coming home today."  
  
Jess looked sheepish, "Actually, I apologized today because I finally got the nerve to even speak to you."  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, you kind of scare me sometimes."  
  
A trace of a smile passed Lorelai's lips but was soon gone, "I have reason to scare you."  
  
Jess nodded, "Good reason too. I also wanted to talk to you today about Luke, he misses you like crazy. He hasn't said anything to me, but I can tell." Jess rose, "Well I better get back to work before Luke gives me hell. See ya later Ms.Gilmore."  
  
"Call me Lorelai." She laid down her money on the table and left before Jess could say anything more.  
  
* * *  
  
Wiping the counters, Jess waited for the signal from Luke, it was already 15 minutes past the end of his shift. He was getting cranky. A book was waiting for him upstairs, and so was a bench in the park, needless to say he wanted to leave.  
  
Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, Jess didn't want to be here when she was. He knew they'd come straight to Luke's before going home. She had been deprived of his coffee for weeks now, what else would a Gilmore do?  
  
He didn't want to be there when the awkwardness set in, because he knew it would. It would creep up on them as soon the name Dean was uttered. Their friendship would be only a whisper in a matter of seconds. He didn't want that to happen, couldn't let that happen, their friendship meant too much to him. He wouldn't let it slip through his fingers. That's why he couldn't be here tonight, he would postpone their meeting for as long as he could.  
  
The wave finally came from Luke and a sigh of relief escaped Jess's lips, freedom, he thought.  
  
With The Color Purple held tightly in his hand, Jess made his way to his bench only a few minutes later. He settled himself comfortably, he stretched his legs, and settled back to enjoy Alice Walker. Jess loved that about books, you could get so lost in them. You didn't remember any of your problems, you become part of the book, nothing else matters when you're reading. And Jess got lost for the next two hours.  
  
"Shit." A whispered curse escaped Jess's lips as the sky darkened, the words on the pages were no longer clear. Twilight. He skimmed through the last of his pages, only ten. He wished he could finish them out here where he had solitude and peace. Jess stayed awhile longer, not wanting to go back and find them there, laughing over their third cup of coffee. Finally, when the urge to finish his book was too great, he pulled himself up from the bench and began his slow tread back to Luke's.  
  
He came through the back way, just in case. He found Luke in the kitchen cleaning the last of the dirty dishes.  
  
"Where've you been?" Luke asked placing a dish in the dishwasher.  
  
"Around." Jess told him gathering stained coffee cups and bringing them over to Luke.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Doing what?"  
  
"Drugs."  
  
Luke gave him a look, "Stop fooling around." He said warningly.  
  
Jess held up his book defiantly. "Reading."  
  
"Educational book I hope." Luke said placing the cups in soapy water.  
  
"Always." Jess said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"She asked about you."  
  
"Who?" Jess asked innocently. But his head jerked up to look at Luke, he was all ears.  
  
"You want the day off tomorrow?" Luke asked looking at him, the dishes forgotten. "Caesars working extra."  
  
"That would be great." Jess said grateful, but he was confused. Did Luke know how much he didn't want to see her? Or maybe he thought he wanted the day off to be with her. "Thanks."  
  
"Finally, he says more than one word." Luke went back to his dishes.  
  
Suddenly Jess felt very tired even thought it was barely 10:00. "I'm going to bed. Let me sleep in, will you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Luke said not really paying attention.  
  
With that Jess bounded up the stairs. Thankful, he made his way to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Avidly, he finished the last pages of The Color Purple and then turned off his light. He lay in bed thanking his lucky stars that he had the day off tomorrow.  
  
He didn't know how unlucky they really were.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Stuffing his wallet and a good book into the cargo pockets of his shorts, Jess hurried out the door looking forward to his day off. He clambered down the stairs noisily, his sandals slapping the cold wooden steps. He peeked into the diner, making sure it was Gilmore-free before he made his way in.  
  
"Luke, I'm going out." He announced to his uncle as he passed by with a plate full of pancakes.  
  
"Where?" Luke asked setting the plate in front of Kirk who sat at a table by the window.  
  
"Hartford. I'm gunna check out the new music store there." Jess said.  
  
"Fine. Be back by ten." Luke hurried to the next table.  
  
Jess caught the bus to Hartford and read one of his favorite books on the way, Oliver Twist. Half an hour later he reached his destination.  
  
The Hartford Public Library was scrawled out neatly on a sign that was backed by a beautiful, brick building hiding thousands of books with the potential to be lost in. Smiling, Jess opened the door and captured the scent of a well used book. This was one of his favorite places in the world, he went there whenever he got a day off.  
  
There were great, big, overstuffed chairs in which you could lose yourself in, but best of all they were placed in corners where few people went. This left a peaceful setting for any book. Jess selected one of the chairs and sat back with his book.  
  
Hours later Jess closed Oliver Twist, he got up in search for another. He skimmed the endless shelves of books not looking for anything in particular. He reached for a book and took it down from the shelf, his heart dropped to his stomach. Through the crack in which no books lay was Rory Gilmore, staring straight back at him. What were the odds of that? Not very good, lucky him.  
  
Regaining his senses and his composure, Jess began to breathe again. "Rory." He said calmly, "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
A smile touched her lips, "It's been awhile Jess."  
  
"It has. How was Washington?"  
  
Rory grimaced, "Let's just say I'm glad to be home."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"One word: Paris." Her blue eyes twinkled.  
  
He swallowed hard, he was pretty sure if he didn't stop staring into those iridescent pools of blue he would get lost in them and drown. "I'm glad your back." Liar.  
  
She grinned, "So are we going to talk to each other through a crack in a book case, or do you want to get some coffee?"  
  
Talking through the crack sounded like a pretty good idea to Jess, but instead he said, "You can have coffee, I'll have water."  
  
"Works for me. Meet you at the other side?"  
  
He forced out a yes and replaced the book, Oh God! He left Stars Hollow only to find her here, how could this have happened? He met her at the end of the shelf.  
  
"Ya know. I don't believe I've ever talked to any one through a book shelf before." Rory said taking strides beside him.  
  
"Can't say I have either." Jess made several side glances at her. There was something different about her. But what was it? "Are you here with anyone?" He thought of Dean, but he would never come to a library, would he?  
  
Rory said, "Well, I was here with my mom, but she got bored and decided to leave me and go shopping. I have to catch the bus ride home." Rory abruptly stopped and turned to Jess, "Listen, about that day." She said in a hurry. "I didn't mean to...to...." . "Lead me on?" Jess supplied, "Don't worry you didn't. You have Dean and I know that. Let's just drop it okay?" He started walking again.  
  
Rory caught up with him, "I'm sorry." She whispered it.  
  
Jess only nodded, "Are we going to the Book Café here?" He asked changing the subject. He stole a sideways glance at her, her face showed no emotion but her eyes brimmed with sadness.  
  
It took her a moment to answer, surprised at the abrupt change in conversation. "Yeah, surprisingly their coffee isn't half bad." She shrugged, and looked at him. "How has Stars Hollow been without me?"  
  
"Horrible." Jess lied again. Well, he was partly telling the truth, he had missed her. But not as mush as he would miss their friendship. Angrily, he balled his fists, she was the one who was going to mess it up. She's the one who kissed.  
  
Rory's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hello? Earth to Jess?" Rory waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Jess shook his head, "Sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"Oh, well I was just telling you that I hope Luke's not working you too hard."  
  
"No, not that bad." Where was this conversation going anyway? They reached the café, "You sit, I'll grab the drinks."  
  
Rory nodded and took a seat by the window. Jess sighed as he waited in line to be served, he was ready for a "Isn't the weather nice today?" conversation. He ordered a coffee and a bottled water and made his way back to Rory who looked absolutely beautiful. Her chin was rested on her hand and she was looking out the window thoughtfully, but her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Jess placed himself carefully across from her. "Here you go." He said handing the warm cup to her. "So, did you read."  
  
"Jess we need to talk." Rory interrupted him. "This is stupid. It's already awkward." She scowled. "You're the only one who'll understand me when I talk about Mr. Rochester and his psycho wife." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I don't want to lose that Jess. Just tell me honestly how you feel."  
  
So, she knew he'd been lying? Though her words were simple, he understood every single one of them. She had noticed the lack of in their conversation too. He was silent for a moment, he just didn't know what to say. Finally, he answered, this time truthfully. "Rory, I can't just forget it, it's not that easy."  
  
Her hands stumbled with her cup, "I can't either. But I think we both have to try." She looked him straight in the eye. "I have a boyfriend, whom I love." She said this as though she was trying to convince herself the same thing.  
  
"Right." Jess said looking out the window.  
  
"We have to try." She repeated. "For the sake of our friendship. Because....Because I don't know what I'd do without it."  
  
Rory's eyes were bright when he looked back at her. He didn't say anything, he just stared into her blue eyes, and he could feel himself drowning.  
  
"I missed you when I was gone Jess." Rory said thoughtfully, "More than I thought I would."  
  
"Than were friends right?" Jess said not letting her finish, "Just friends."  
  
Rory nodded, detached. "Friends."  
  
Jess rose from his seat, "Come on. I know this brand new record shop that just opened."  
  
Rory smiled, relieved. "Great. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the library together, inches apart, careful not to get to close in case, by accident, they touched.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory descended the steps before him as the bus dropped them off at Stars Hollow; they were the only ones at this stop. Not many people ventured very far out of Stars Hollow.  
  
"I should probably go home. My mom will be wondering where I am." Rory said facing the wind, her hair whipping around her face.  
  
"Walk with me till Luke's?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory nodded and fell in step beside him. They talked on their way there but it wasn't quite the same, it hadn't been all day even after the talk. Neither of them would forget, Jess knew it wouldn't be the same, couldn't be the same.  
  
He stopped when they finally reached the diner. "Thanks for today Rory." Jess said turning toward her.  
  
Rory smiled, "No, thank you. If you hadn't showed me that music store I never would have found the cd. I've been looking for it everywhere." She smiled and held up a bag which held the cd.  
  
Jess couldn't help it, he leaned toward her and embraced her, he had wanted to do this all day. He felt her arms slide around his waist, they held each other for a minute, tightly, like neither of them ever wanted to let go. He finally pulled away noticing how perfectly they fit against each other. With his lips inches away from hers he said, "Welcome home."  
  
He released her and walked into Luke's Dinner without looking back.  
  
Later that day Jess was sprawled across that couch watching TV, he was lacking a book. He flipped randomly through channels becoming increasingly bored by the minute. Who watched this junk anyway? Usually at times like these he would simply reread a favorite book, but all of them reminded him of Rory in some way, and became unappealing. Distantly Jess heard the phone ring as he scowled, damn TV! Why would anyone watch this crape? Frustrated he turned the TV off and threw the remote aside.  
  
"Jess! Telephone." Luke called from downstairs. "Line two!"  
  
Who in God's name could that be? "Okay!" Jess picked up the phone pressing the line two button which was the personal line. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Jess." Rory's voice rang through clear and sharp.  
  
Jess was startled and hesitated before he spoke, "How's it going, Rory?"  
  
"You knew it was me!"  
  
"What can I say? You have a very knowable voice."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good to know next time Mom and I make prank phone calls on Taylor."  
  
Jess chuckled, "I'm sure he appreciates that."  
  
"Oh he does! Especially the time we told him Doose's was ablaze at two in the morning and he ran to it in his pink stripped pajamas, we were waiting behind the bushes with a camera."  
  
"I'd like to see that picture!"  
  
"You could probably get it from anyone! We made copies and put them all around the town!"  
  
"Did he ever find you out?"  
  
"Nope! But he promised a ransom for whoever turned us in."  
  
"Yeah? What was the award?"  
  
"Free vegetables for a week from Doose's. Needless to say, no one ever turned us in."  
  
Jess laughed, "He must have been pissed."  
  
"Yeah he was." There was a lapse in conversation, and then Rory spoke. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When is your break?"  
  
"Around 12:00, why?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to be there for lunch and I wanted to discuss with you a book I recently read."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Handmaid's Tail, very creepy but a good book. I'll see you there then?"  
  
"Okay, sure." Jess said uncertainly.  
  
"Great, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Jess listened to the click as she hung up wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
  
TBC 


	3. Finding Friendship

Most people thought he did it for her. Sure, she was one of the reasons, but not the only one.  
  
There were other reasons too. Harder to admit to himself than she was. Luke was one of them. Luke had lectured him, set rules for him, made him work, he had been a parent to Jess. Jess needed that, and he knew he needed it and for that Jess loved Luke. He may never tell him that, but he did, he loved Luke like his own father. Not that he had ever known what a father really was, but he imagined Luke was somewhat like a father was supposed to be. He didn't even really know his real father, before he left Jess never saw him anyway.  
  
Most of all Luke gave him a home he could depend on. Jess knew it would always be there to welcome him, a home he could hold fast to and not let go. He didn't have that in New York, he didn't have that with his mother. Could he really even call her that? Once when he was younger he looked up the word mother in the dictionary. One of the definitions was maternal love and tenderness, Liz didn't have any of these qualities. It was then, at the delicate age of seven, he realized that no one loved him; he didn't have a family.  
  
He had come back to Stars Hollow not just because of her, but because it was home.  
  
"Jess!" Luke's harsh voice called to him through the kitchen, tearing Jess out of his reverie. "Someone's here to see you!"  
  
Jess pulled his hands out of the soapy water and placed the last clean dishes into the dishwasher. He wiped his hands with a dry rag and walked out into the busy diner packed with the lunch goers. He smiled when he came out to find Rory sitting at their booth. Yeah, it was their booth now. She had come everyday since they had first met after her phone call. Everyday they sat there and discussed just about everything. It had gotten better, slowly the awkwardness had melted.  
  
"I'm taking my break!" He called to Luke as he sat down on the other side. "How's it going?"  
  
Rory slid a book to him across the table, "Read it. I loved it."  
  
The title read The Divine Secrets if the Ya Ya Sisterhood, Jess raised his eyebrows high. "Ya Ya?" He said, "What is this? One of your Chilton summer reading books?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "No, actually my grandmother gave it to me to read. I didn't think I would like it but I did. A lot." She saw the look on his face, "Come on, just try it Jess! Please??" Rory stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
He took the book, giving in. "Fine, but you have to read whatever book I give you tomorrow. Deal?"  
  
She grinned, "Deal."  
  
They began their slow, easy conversation that drifted gently between them.  
  
"My mom's making me watch Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory again tonight." Rory sighed, "Hopefully I won't fall asleep during it. But Dean is going to have to watch my mother sing the Umpa Lumpa song which he has yet to see."  
  
Jess's eyes darkened, his face hard. "He's not still mad at you, is he?" Dean and Rory had an altercation the other day over Jess. Dean thought she was seeing more of Jess then she was of him.  
  
Rory's eyes became sad, "I wouldn't say he was mad. Just dejected, I guess. He acts mopey all the time." She sighed. "He'll get over it."  
  
Jess nodded, "So two more days until school starts again, huh?"  
  
Rory frowned, "Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"What? I thought you were enraptured with school."  
  
"I like it certainly, but I wouldn't say enraptured, I just don't want to go back to all those snobs." Rory wrinkled her nose, "And I have to fulfill the requirements of being vice president this year."  
  
Jess laughed, "Good luck."  
  
"Hey, you better not forget the promise you made me." Her face suddenly became very serious.  
  
Jess stopped laughing, "I won't."  
  
"Good." Rory looked over at Luke. "Looks like your break is up."  
  
Jess looked at Luke who was pointing to the clock which said he had ten too many minutes for break. He rolled his eyes, "Alright, well I better get back." He stood up, "Same time tomorrow then?"  
  
She nodded, "Tomorrow." She walked to the door, "Bye Luke!" She turned back towards Jess, "Don't you dare lose that book by mistake or something! I'll be asking you questions about it tomorrow!" And with that she left.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess looked up as the bell rang in the dinner later that night, signaling a new customer. Rory. "Hey. How goes it?" He asked.  
  
She sighed, "Well it's not going so well. Our coffee maker broke."  
  
"So?" Jess said knowing what was coming.  
  
"It's movie night! Need I say more?" When Jess didn't answer Rory gave a frustrated sigh. "I need some coffee to go!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I get it. Want some cookies with that? Luke just made them only ten minutes ago."  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Rory said following Jess into the kitchen. "Where is Luke anyway?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Out. He asked me to watch the diner for awhile. Have they made up yet?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"Oh who knows! They're both so stubborn. It's stupid." Jess didn't have to mention Lorelai, Rory knew who he was talking about. "At least you made up with my mom, I don't know why they can't do the same."  
  
Jess began piling cookies into a to-go box from the cooling rack. "I hope you like nuts."  
  
"We like anything that has to do with cookies." Rory said hungrily, watching as he put the last of the cookies into the box.  
  
Jess gave her the box and began pouring coffee into styrofoam cups. "Four enough?"  
  
Rory frowned, "I guess that'll have to do. I don't think I could carry anymore." She took a cookie out of the box and began munching on it. After placing the box on the counter, she leaned over his shoulder to watch him place the tops on the coffee cups. "Hurry up, would you? My mother is probably pacing back at home waiting for the Umpa Lumpas. She might start without me."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Jess asked.  
  
"Hmmm, good point. In that case, take your time."  
  
Jess inwardly shuddered as he felt her breath on his neck, "I'm already done." He put on the last top and turned, straight into Rory. They were standing centimeters from each other, lips almost touching; sparks shot through them so fierce that Jess swore he could see them. It caught them both off guard. Jess couldn't help thinking how much he wanted to kiss her.  
  
He reached up and held her face with his hand, she didn't move, she just stared endlessly into his eyes. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb and dropped his hand. "You had cookie crumbs on your mouth." And before she could respond he stepped away.  
  
"Oh." Rory said touching her mouth where he had.  
  
He arranged the coffees into a cup holder and put it on top of the cookie box; he gave them both to her. "Can you manage ok?"  
  
She nodded softly, "I'll be fine." And then she left, without another word.  
  
Jess leaned against the counter, he ran his hands through his hair. What just happened?  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Jealousy Burns

The next day was Wednesday, their last day of freedom. Jess waited for her at their booth, she was late. He shrugged this off hoping it didn't have anything to do with last night and began reading The Ya Ya Sisterhood, he had only started a few minutes ago.  
  
He was well into the second chapter when a sharp flash made him jerk his head up.  
  
Lorelai was standing in front of him with her face hid behind a camera. "Caught ya!"  
  
Rory came out from behind her and laughed, "My mom got a free trial disposable camera in the mail." She explained. "She's kinda picture happy, that's why we're late."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "I got this great shot of Kirk doing his happy dance."  
  
"Kirk has a happy dance?" Jess asked baffled, putting his book on the table.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sat down in the booth, "Well, Mom started talking about letting him run another one of his films next year on town movie night. He got over excited."  
  
"So I took the picture and ran." Lorelai said sitting down next to her daughter.  
  
"Ya know, I never did get to see Kirk's epic film." Jess said with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Well, you didn't miss much." Lorelai paused, and then said. "Unless you wanted to be scared out of your mind that is."  
  
"Do you like it so far?" Rory asked gesturing to the book on the table.  
  
"Not bad." Jess said, he reached down and grabbed something that was on the seat next to him. He placed another book in front of Rory, it read, The Odyssey, by Homer.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Homer?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "I believe we read that in school right before I got pregnant."  
  
Rory bit her lip, "I don't know Jess. These books are just too.too old for me."  
  
"As I recall we had a deal. And it's not all that bad." Jess pushed it closer to her, "Just try it."  
  
Rory sighed, "Fine, but only because I promised."  
  
Lorelai tapped her fingers on the table, "Can we get some service around here or what?"  
  
Just as the last word came from her mouth, Luke came over with two steaming cups of coffee, without saying anything he placed them in front of Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"That's not very good service, you're supposed to ask us what we want." Lorelai said stubbornly just as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Luke ignored her and said, "The usual?"  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger." Jess said hopefully.  
  
Luke looked him up and down, "You're off break in two minutes."  
  
Rory laughed, "I'll have my usual, and the addict here will too." Rory pointed to Lorelai who was busy gulping down her coffee. Lorelai raised her eyebrows in agreement. Luke left with their order.  
  
"How can you drink coffee when it's 90 degrees outside?" Jess asked in amazement, "And that fast."  
  
Lorelai finally put down her nearly empty cup. "And I thought you were smart." She shook her head in disappointment, "When it's hot out like it is now one is supposed to drink warm beverages. It cools them down more than a cold one would."  
  
"Where'd you hear that from?" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, where?" Rory repeated taking a sip from her own cup.  
  
"TV.I think." Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Oh God." Rory and Jess said in unison.  
  
"Hey! TV can be very educational." Lorelai protested, she added. "I've learned a lot from Buffy."  
  
"Like how to kill a vampire?" Rory suggested.  
  
Again Lorelai shook her head obviously frustrated, "How can I even call you my daughter." She sighed, "Buffy has taught me so much. Never fall in love with a vampire. Never." She said dramatically.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I meet one." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"You never know when your Angel will come around." Lorelai said sending looks at Rory who just looked confused.  
  
"Jess!" Luke called from behind the counter, "Back to work!"  
  
"Ok, ok." Jess sighed and left the table. "Enjoy your lunch ladies."  
  
"Remember Jess! I'm gunna be here tomorrow to help you out!" Rory called to him. "Don't forget."  
  
"I won't." Came a complacent reply from the kitchen.  
  
"Forget what?" Lorelai asked her curiously scooting to the other side of the booth so she could face Rory.  
  
"I'm helping him with any of the homework he gets." Rory had a determined look on her face. "He's going to do well in school this year, I guarantee it."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Lorelai said. "What does Dean think of all this?"  
  
"He doesn't know." Rory said quietly. "I know that if he did he would just get mad. But I need to do this for Jess."  
  
"I understand. Just don't do anything you'll regret." Lorelai told her daughter.  
  
Too late, Rory thought, but said, "I won't."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later on a Saturday, Jess was working at the dinner. It was hectic, every table was full. "Jess! Will you run to Doose's and get me that vanilla sauce stuff that I use in recipes? We need it to make the cookies." Luke called to Jess from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Jess was relieved, finally a break from all these crazy people. He wiped his hands on his apron and walked to the door. He was about to open it when he realized that it wasn't completely shut, it was letting in a cold breeze from outside. He looked up to see that the latch which connected the door to the wall wasn't bending all the way. "Luke! The door is broken! It won't close all the way!"  
  
"I know." Luke told him appearing behind the counter from the kitchen. "I'll fix it later. You just have to give it a little push."  
  
Jess shrugged and pushed the door hard until it slowly closed again. He walked to Doose's and made his way inside. He sought out the vanilla sauce, when he found it he walked to the register. Just my luck, he thought. Dean was working today.  
  
"Jess." Dean said in a hostile voice as Jess placed the vanilla sauce on the counter.  
  
"How goes it?" Jess asked in his cool, comfortable voice.  
  
Dean gave him a very confused face and swiped the vanilla, he changed the subject. "I want you to stay away from Rory."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Rory chooses her own friends." Jess said jaded.  
  
"I know you hang out together after school." Dean said, "2.75$"  
  
Jess handed him the money, "Yeah? So does everyone else."  
  
"Stay away from her." Dean repeated, he handed Jess his change and the vanilla.  
  
Jess pocketed them both, he smirked "You're great with words, ya know that?"  
  
Dean grabbed the collar of Jess's shirt and snarled, "Don't be a punk Jess. Keep away from Rory or I'll do something about it."  
  
Jess put up his hands in a defensive position, "I didn't come here to start a fight, I just needed some vanilla."  
  
Dean slowly let him go, people were watching, including Taylor who looked incredibly annoyed. "Have a nice day." He said gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, you too. I'll tell Rory you said hi." Jess couldn't help adding. And with that he was out the door.  
  
TBC Review please!!!! 


	5. Betrayal

"I can't stay long today." Rory said as she and Jess settled themselves down in their booth. "I have to go somewhere." She didn't elaborate.  
  
"Dean?" Jess asked his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, it's our anniversary tonight." Rory shrugged, "I guess he has something special planned." She didn't sound very excited.  
  
"Oh, sounds nice." Jess said without any feeling.  
  
"Jess, I know you don't like Dean so let's just not talk about him, ok?" Rory shuffled through Jess's school paper and books that were laid out on the table. "You know, I don't think I'll have to tutor you much longer if you keep doing this well."  
  
Jess felt a thrust of disappointment course through him. "Is that so?" He said. He had actually been trying this year in school, and with Rory's help for the past month all of his grades were above a 90.  
  
"Yup. That's so." Rory said not noticing the hurt look that passed through Jess's face quickly. "Alright, let's get started." For an hour they studied together, Rory helping him whenever it was needed. But towards the end of the study session they forgot about school and began talking about anything and everything. For a half an hour they did this, letting the easy conversation flow through them.  
  
"Oh, give me a break. They did a horrible job with The Lord of the Rings." Jess said heatedly.  
  
"Well they did better with it than I expected! That book was really long, you can't fit everything into the movie." Rory shot back. "Besides, the scenery was spectacular."  
  
"Yeah, if you like cars driving around in the background." Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"That was only in one scene for like a second!" Rory protested. But then she said defeated, "Ok the book was better, they always are."  
  
"Most of the time." Jess agreed.  
  
"They're coming out with a movie for that book I gave you. My grandmother told me the other day." Rory said. "Actually I think it's already on video. We missed the theatres."  
  
"What a disappointment. This movie will probably be good considering how the book is just so great." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I know you're just saying that . . . I can tell you like it." Rory said smugly.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows, "Really? Well, maybe I don't."  
  
"Yeah, right. I know you can't resist it. You're probably almost done with it already." Rory kept talking but Jess wasn't listening, he was looking behind her through the window. Dean was standing out there watching them, he had murder written across his face.  
  
"I know I loved it." Rory trailed off when she realized Jess wasn't listening. "Jess what is it?"  
  
He looked back at her, "What time were you supposed to meet Dean at?"  
  
"5:30. Why?" Rory looked at her watch. "Oh my god!!!" She jumped out of her seat and began gathering her things together. "It's 6:15! Dean's gunna be so mad."  
  
"I think he already is." Jess said nodding towards the window.  
  
Rory looked out and saw Dean's angry face, "Oh shoot.Dean!" She ran out of the diner as he began to stalk away. As she ran through the door it didn't close behind her, the latch had yet to be fixed. Jess heard everything.  
  
"Dean! Wait!" Rory caught up to him, Jess could no longer see them through the window but he could hear them clearly.  
  
"Dean, I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore Rory. Nothing does, to you anyway." Dean said miffed. "You're never on time, you always have lame excuses and it seems like you hang out in that dinner more than anywhere else!!"  
  
"Please Dean, don't do this." Rory pleaded.  
  
"What? Don't love you?" Dean yelled. "Rory I hardly ever see you anymore!" His voice quieted. "You're always with him. I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I come first?"  
  
"But you do come first, you know that."  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it. How am I supposed to feel when you're with him more then me? Everyday, Rory, everyday your with him. I'm lucky to see you that much."  
  
"But, I'm helping him with."  
  
Dean cut her off, "With school. Yeah I know. Whatever. This has gone on long enough, you obviously want to be with him."  
  
"No Dean! I want to be with you!"  
  
"Than how come you don't show it?" Silence, Rory didn't answer. "Ok, I don't want this. Just go to him, he's waiting for you."  
  
"Dean stop! He doesn't mean anything to me!! I love you, not him . . . never him." Rory was crying. "He's nothing to me, nothing." Her voice broke off in sobs.  
  
Jess stood up he didn't want to hear anymore, but he couldn't leave, couldn't make his legs move. It felt like someone had driven a knife straight through his heart.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry. I just blew up." Dean said softly. He said something else but Jess couldn't make out what it was.  
  
He heard Rory, "I love you Dean. I'm sorry, about.about everything. Things will be different from now on."  
  
He could finally move. Jess stormed out of the dinner, yes they would be different. 'He means nothing to me!' Rory's words echoed inside his heart. It beat against his chest like a sledge hammer. Not him, never him . . .  
  
************************************************************  
  
Get up, go to school, do homework, go to work, finish homework, work, go to bed.  
  
Study, work, study, work. That's what Jess's life consisted of now, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't feel anything, all he had to do was focus on school and he was just fine. He didn't think about her at all. She didn't matter. It didn't matter that they never talked. It didn't matter that they weren't friends. It didn't matter that she broke his heart. She was of no importance, right?  
  
The look on her face when it happened cut him deep, but that didn't matter either. She came to him the next day, sitting in their booth, waiting for him. Like nothing happened.  
  
She didn't know he heard. Didn't know that he never wanted to speak to her again, see her again. She waited for what seemed like hours until she sought him out, found him in the kitchen. Wondered what was wrong. Did he forget? What was troubling him? He only spoke three words to her, "I heard everything."  
  
She didn't say anything then, didn't move. She only stood there, her face confused, then surprised, and then panicked. He didn't wait for her to speak, he left, slowly making his way up to his room. He didn't come down for the rest of the night, just threw himself into his books. He didn't have to think of her then.  
  
The weeks after, she tried to apologize, she pleaded, begged. But he wouldn't give in. She sent a letter, that didn't work either. Nothing did. Why did she even try?  
  
It had been one month since then, so now he only focused on school and work. He wanted to show her that he didn't need her help, he didn't need anyone's help. He could make it on his own, and he did. His GPA was a 97. He surprised and astounded his teachers, he went from nearly failing last year to an honors student this year. She was right, about him. He hated to admit it but she was, he was smart. He only had to pay attention in class, study a little, and the rest was easy. Without her all he had was school anyway.  
  
A knock sounded on his bedroom door, "It's 9:00, I've let you sleep in late enough. Time for work." Came Luke's gruff voice from the other side.  
  
Sighing, Jess pulled himself out of bed. He quickly took a shower, dressed, and clambered down the stairs. He stopped at the last step, the voices from the diner reaching him. What were they doing here so early?  
  
"My religion does not allow pictures! It takes apart of my soul! Now give it here!" Jess heard Kirk say irked.  
  
"Yeah? And what religion is that?" Jess saw Lorelai shot back as he walked into the diner.  
  
Kirk stared at her for a second and then said, "Well, um it's.Buddhist, yep I'm Buddhist. A Zen Buddhist in fact."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, " Rory? Is that really true? The Buddhist thing, I mean."  
  
Rory turned around in her chair, she looked from Kirk to Lorelai, "Umm, I'm not really sure. I think that's in some religion but I'm not sure of which one."  
  
"So he might be lying?" Lorelai said smirking.  
  
"I am not." Kirk said fuming.  
  
"Come one Kirk! It's a good picture of you." Lorelai laughed. "I'm planing on blowing it up and putting it on Luke's window where everyone can see! Won't that be fun?"  
  
"You're not putting that on my window Lorelai!" Luke said evenly from behind the counter.  
  
Lorelai sat down on her seat, dejected. "Fine. But you're still not getting it Kirk. It's mine." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'll get you for this Lorelai!" Kirk said angrily.  
  
"And my little dog too?" Lorelai said in a mock witch voice. "We'll see Kirk."  
  
Kirk stared at her for a minute and than stormed out of the diner.  
  
"Do you have to create riots in here? I have paying customers." Luke said to Lorelai as he poured more coffee into hers and Rory's cups.  
  
Jess watched them, Rory looked up at him and caught his eye. They stared at each other until Jess looked away. He moved over to the cash register to ring a customer up.  
  
He was cleaning off a recent used table minutes later, he listened to Luke's and Lorelai's banter as he did so. He found it amusing that as soon as he and Rory fought, Luke and Lorelai made up. They were back to being friends, but Jess wondered if it would ever be more than that.  
  
He returned to the register as Lorelai came up to pay for her food, which was a rare occasion.  
  
"You're actually paying?" Jess asked suspiciously. "And what in God's name are you doing here so early for?"  
  
"It's against the law not to isn't it? And it's our shopping day which means we have to get an early start." She said and handed him her money. "Listen Jess, you did me a favor before when I was fighting with Luke. Now I want to do you one." She leaned in to talk to him. "Make up, please."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said opening the cash register.  
  
Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows, frustrated. "Yes you do. Don't be coy. Rory misses you. You miss her. Why is this so complicated?"  
  
Jess looked away, "Because it is."  
  
She sighed, "You two won't even tell me what happened. It's so annoying. You're both miserable, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"You and Luke made a big deal." Jess pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but we exchanged words during our fight. Luke accepted my apology." Lorelai shot him a look. "We didn't totally cut off our communication, and now things are back to normal." She collected her change from Jess.  
  
"I don't think things can ever be normal between Rory and me again." Jess trailed off. "Whatever normal is."  
  
Lorelai looked sad, "I just wish you'd tell me what happened!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Rory?" And with that he walked away to clean another table.  
  
To be continued . . . Please Review!!!! 


	6. Through the Grapevine

Jess walked to her house in the cold weather. The temperature had changed so fast. He felt like it was just yesterday that he was wearing shorts and a sweaty tee-shirt. Now he wore a thick coat and gloves. In his gloved hand he held a book, The Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood. It was time he returned it to its owner.  
  
He approached the driveway and gave a sigh of relief, the car was gone, and he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. He approached the porch and walked up its steps. He placed the book in front of the door, a post- it note was stuck to it with writing scrawled across it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.  
  
The post-it note read, "I didn't like it."  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Godfather, no. Harry Potter, God no! Behind Enemy Lines, nope. Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, definitely not. Charlie's Angels, hell no. Why were these movies placed so randomly? Jess cursed the Stars Hollow video store. Finally he came to a movie that he like, The Perfect Storm. He really enjoyed this movie, although, the book was better. But then again they always are.  
  
He started toward the check out area when he stopped, was that Ms. Patty? Gossiping about.Rory?  
  
"I don't believe it either! That poor girl." Ms. Patty's voice carried throughout the video store.  
  
Babette answered, "Well, I just can't believe she did it!"  
  
"I certainly can." Ms. Patty disagreed. "Have you ever seen how possessive that boy is?"  
  
"Is he really?"  
  
Jess gripped the video shelf tightly, did they break up?  
  
"I dare say so. I think that's why Rory and Jess are no longer friends. Dean didn't like it, so Rory just stopped being friends with him. They were inseparable for awhile there." Ms. Patty asserted.  
  
There's a little more to that story, Jess thought.  
  
"Well good for her!" Babette said with vigor, "Can't let those men control our lives now can we?" "I completely agree." Ms. Patty said as they left the video store, "Did you hear about how Kirk broke into their house to steal that."  
  
Jess watched them leave, suddenly he didn't feel like watching any movies. 


	7. A Last Attempt

"Rory broke up with Dean!" A rushed explanation came from Lorelai as she dashed into the dinner.  
  
Jess looked up, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "Yeah, I know. I found out last night."  
  
"Ugh!" Lorelai collapsed onto a stool. "I just ran all the way from my house! Okay? Did you hear that? I RAN. From my HOUSE."  
  
"Coffee?" Jess held up the coffee pot in front of her.  
  
"Praise Jesus and all that is holy." Lorelai watched hungrily as Jess filled her cup up to the brim. She downed half the cup before asking him, "So how'd ya find out?"  
  
"Ms. Patty and Babbette." Jess wiped the counter, "Well, they didn't actually tell me. I just kinda heard it."  
  
Lorelai scowled, "Nutter butter. I wanted to be the first one to tell you." She chugged the rest of her coffee and held out the empty cup to Jess.  
  
"Why?" Jess wanted to know as he refilled it.  
  
"Because I wanted you hear it from someone you knew well, so I could be there to catch you when you fainted." Lorelai drummed her fingers on the counter. "I certainly didn't want you to hear it from the town gossips. They're like a grapevine running through the town."  
  
"Fainted? I did not faint." Jess said annoyed.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Passed out, whatever you wanna call it." She then leaned across the counter to speak to him quietly. "Listen Jess, I know you have feelings for her. You can tell me." Lorelai suddenly became serious. A rare occasion.  
  
"Why do you people keep asking me? I don't have feelings for Rory! First Luke and now you!"  
  
Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't lie to me Jess. Lies do not become us. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it every time the two of you are in the same room." Lorelai paused to take another sip of her addiction, "You've loved her since the day you kissed at Sookie's wedding."  
  
Jess stared at her, how did she know.? Rory must have told her, they were joined at the hip after all. "So Rory told you? Let me remind you that she kissed me, not the other way around."  
  
"I know what happened." Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you so god damn blind Jess? I really thought you were smarter than that!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess said becoming angry.  
  
"She's in love with you Jess!" Lorelai whispered this but to Jess it sounding like she was yelling.  
  
Jess didn't answer, why do people have to constantly lie to me?  
  
When Jess failed to answer, Lorelai tried again, "She's loved you since the you two started meeting everyday at the dinner. I mean, sure she hasn't told me, but I'm her mother and I know these things! Do you know why she broke up with Dean?" When Jess just shrugged she continued. "Well, it was because he didn't trust her anymore. That was her answer anyway. Personally Jess, I don't believe her. She broke up with him because of you. Because she loves you! Do you know how hard it is for me to admit that to you? You're one of the bad boys Jess. Hello! West Side Story! But I know what's best for my daughter and it's you Jess. It's you." With that Lorelai stalked out of the dinner.  
  
Jess watched her leave and then looked down at her only half drunken coffee cup. He felt numb.  
  
************************************************************  
  
It was one week before Thanksgiving and Stars Hollow was alive with the holiday spirit. Everywhere you turned you were shocked by lights. Taylor insisted on winning the light contest this year within their county. Jess smirked, Luke was the only one without lights, Taylor swore that he wouldn't talk to him for the rest of time if he didn't put any up. Luke asked Jess how he could dim the lights in the diner.  
  
Jess placed a bag of sugar on the counter and began refilling the sugar containers that were set on the tables. He was on his fifth one when a book was slid under his eyes, The Odyssey, by Homer.  
  
A post-it note was stuck to it, it read: I liked it, a lot.  
  
He looked up, a sea of blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't move, couldn't move, didn't want to. She smiled softly, tentatively. There was hope in her eyes, but it faded when he didn't smile back.  
  
Rory reached forward and touched his hand, it sent chills through his arms, and up and down his spine. How could she still have this effect on him? She rested it there a moment, they were connected then, it felt like they were meant to be like this. Always.  
  
But then she withdrew her hand and Jess felt the coldness seep through him again. Don't go, he pleaded. But she left without a word, without another smile.  
  
He looked down at the book in front of him, and he opened it. He recognized her hand writing on the first page.  
  
  
  
Jess,  
  
This is my last attempt to save our friendship. If this doesn't work then we were probably never true friends to begin with, and I don't believe that. I can't believe that. I've missed you Jess, more than I thought I could miss anyone. I can't talk to anyone else the way I can talk to you. We're from two different side of the block, but I feel like we were born to be friends. If you feel the same way please meet me at the bridge tomorrow night at 10:00.  
  
~ Rory  
  
  
  
He carefully closed the book, her last attempt. Right then he knew he loved her. Her last attempt. He could lose her forever if he didn't go. He loved her more than anything. More than music, more than solitude, more than books. He loved her more than losing himself in a page of words. His love went beyond oceans, beyond sky, beyond stars, it never stopped. And no matter how hard he tried, he would never end it. He didn't think he wanted to.  
  
But again her words penetrated through his head, through his heart. Not him, never him. 


	8. Confession

Was she worth it? Could he really forgive her? Was she worth the destruction of his self pride?  
  
Yeah, she was.  
  
He never thought that anyone would be worthy of that. But here he was on his way to see her. He had spent the whole day debating on whether or not he should go, love had won. He was walking to the bridge, his heart catapulting against his chest. He loved her, yes; but did she love him? She had never actually told Lorelai, she could be wrong.  
  
He stopped short, he could see her on the bridge. Her feet swinging above the water, the moonlight illuminated her face. She looked like an angel. He'd never loved her as much as he did now.  
  
He began walking toward her. He had made his decision, he couldn't be 'just friends' with her; he needed more than that. If she wanted to be friends again than they would be nothing at all.  
  
Rory heard him and turned her head around, her face full of hope and sincerity.  
  
He didn't sit down, but stood far from her. He couldn't get too close, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Jess, explain things." Rory looked up at him. "I want you to understand."  
  
Understand what? That you can never love me? He couldn't bear to listen. "I think I've heard enough."  
  
"Please, Jess." Rory sounded desperate.  
  
He had started to walk away but stopped, he heard the pleading in her voice. The importance. He sat down keeping his eyes on the water. "You hurt me, a lot." He said simply.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." Rory said earnestly.  
  
Jess had heard the same apology too many times, he didn't respond.  
  
Rory spoke again, " I never meant for this to happen. I never expected you Jess."  
  
And what? He expected her? "I didn't expect you either." He said, his voice detached. He stole a glance at her. Her eyes were bright with tears and sorrow. No matter how frustrated he was with her, he loved her more than ever. How he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her when she shivered.  
  
"I thought I loved him and then you came, and I knew I didn't. I knew." Rory said.  
  
Until he came? She knew he didn't love him?  
  
"You scare me Jess."  
  
He scared her? He didn't want to scare her, he wanted to love her. "I don't want to." He finally answered.  
  
"I know. But this wasn't supposed to happen. I thought I had everything figured out. This wasn't supposed to happen." Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Jess grimaced, he hated to see her cry. He moved closer to her, "What wasn't supposed to happen Rory?" When she didn't answer he shifted even nearer. He caught her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "What is it?" Their faces were so close, just inches apart.  
  
Rory let out a choked sob, "I'm not supposed to be falling in love with you." She whispered, she said it so softly that he almost didn't hear.  
  
But he did. Jess was caught so off guard that he drew back from her. She loved . . . . him? She loved him! Well, was falling anyway. He wanted to burst with joy, shout, and wave banners. But then he looked at her and saw that she had her head in her hands. Her body shook as she cried.  
  
Jess pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I've already fallen." He whispered in her ear.  
  
When Rory heard this she began to cry even more, Jess could feel the tears in the cradle of his shoulder. Jess pulled her away from their embrace, but he saw that she was smiling as tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"I was so scared that you hated me." Rory said through tears. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
  
He took her hands in his, "Please don't cry, and I would never hate you." He kissed her gently on the lips. She fit so perfectly in his arms, nothing has ever felt so right.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Rory asked looking up at him trustfully.  
  
"Anywhere we want to." He held her tighter to him and once again kissed her, this one lasted much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
They stood in on Rory's porch holding each other. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
"I love you." Rory whispered.  
  
It was music to his ears to hear her say that, and it still surprised him. "I love you." Jess pulled away. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
Rory kissed him softly. "Definitely." She murmured when she pulled away. She entangled herself from him and opened the door. She gave him one last smile and crossed the threshold closing the door behind her.  
  
Jess stared at the door for a minute grinning like an idiot. She loved him. He practically skipped down the steps, she loved him. He laughed out loud as he walked down her driveway. She loved him and nothing else really mattered. 


	9. Christmas Tidings

"Have a merry, merry Christmas! It's the best time of the year!" Lorelai twirled around the Gilmore living room draping tinsel everywhere. "I'mmmm dreeeeaming of a whiiiiiiiite Christmassss." Her voice had changed to deep and melodramatic. "Juuuust like the ones I used to knooooow."  
  
"Mom!" Rory laughed, "The tinsel goes on the tree, not Jess!" Rory said standing by the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She watched, laughing helplessly as Lorelai bounced around Jess who was becoming covered in tinsel.  
  
"Lorelai, did you hear that Luke was upping the price on coffee during the Christmas holiday?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh cooooome all yeeeee faaaaaithful." Lorelai immediately stopped singing and her tinsel rampage, "Devil man." Her face took on an angry scowl, "How could he? Not that I pay anyway. But still, what a." She stopped talking when she realized Jess had taken her package of tinsel from her.  
  
"Got it!" Jess threw the package to Rory and he proceeded to wipe off the tinsel that was clinging to him everywhere.  
  
Lorelai's mouth was still hanging open. Finally she got the nerve to close it and began lecturing Jess, "That was a horrible, horrible thing to do. Telling a coffee addict that the price of coffee was going up and then taking away her tinsel!" She stamped her feet and somehow managed to flounce away. "I'm making some coffee, would you like any daughter?"  
  
"Yes please!" Rory answered as she draped tinsel on the already stock piled with ornaments tree.  
  
"And you Jess! Would you like any?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Only if I was suicidal." Jess called back.  
  
Lorelai walked away muttering about how she shouldn't let corrupt teens into her house any longer.  
  
Jess walked over to help Rory, "Do you really think it can hold anymore?" He asked kissing her neck gently.  
  
"Of course!" Rory said happily, she turned to him and reached out to his shoulder. She grabbed a chunk of tinsel that still hung there and threw it on the tree. "Want not, waste not."  
  
"I can't believe it'll be Christmas Eve tomorrow already." Jess said looking amazed at the tree. "It still seems like school just started.  
  
Rory smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "You're coming to the Christmas party tomorrow right?"  
  
Jess kissed her forehead, "Defiantly. You're grandfather and I never finished our debate on the stock market."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, amazed, "I still can't believe you of all people keep track of the stock market. I never would've guessed."  
  
"Just another reason to love me." Jess said egotistically.  
  
Rory turned to him and kissed him on the lips. "Among other things." She stepped away to put another ornament on the tree but he pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace, she sighed as he put his lips to hers. Desire swept through both of them as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues worked rhythmically together. Rory relaxed against him playing with the hair at the back of his neck, Jess's hands followed the path of her spine up and down her back.  
  
They quickly drew apart when they heard a whine come from the hallway, "Oh nooo, they're doing it again!"  
  
Rory and Jess whirled to see Lorelai standing in the hallway, a cup of coffee in each hand. "My eyes! My eyes! Someone cover me eyes!" Lorelai wailed dramatically.  
  
Rory blushed, "Mom." She walked over and grabbed a mug from one of her hands.  
  
Lorelai smiled and then it quickly disappeared, "Why can't I have someone to make out with?" She complained, "Why am I so aloooone?" She sat down on the couch.  
  
Jess plopped down on the couch with her, "Well there's always Luke."  
  
"Jeez, I've told you people this like a million bazillion times. Luke and I are just friends!!!" Lorelai said slightly irked.  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose, "Wait, wouldn't that make Jess and I cousins or something?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe that's not such a good idea." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai folded her arms across her chest, "You have nothing to worry about anyway, there's nothing going on between us and nothing ever will."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Mom." Rory searched their stack of movies, "Are we watching 'The Grinch?' Because I can't find it."  
  
"Oh, how odd." Lorelai said with a guilty, but somewhat amused look on her face.  
  
Rory saw it, "Mom! Did you hide it?! That's my favorite Christmas movie!"  
  
"No . . . . I . . . no of course I didn't . . . I just . . . " Lorelai stammered but couldn't keep up her act. "I can't take that movie Rory! His smile is evil, that little evil grinchy smile. It scares the bejeezies outta me! And you make me watch it every, single, solitary year!" Lorelai said with a panicked look on her face. "I just can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Oh, come one Mom, it's not THAT bad." Rory began searching for the movie.  
  
"NO! I won't watch it and that's that." Lorelai covered her ears and started muttering, "Evil Grinch, evil Grinch."  
  
Jess nodded, "He does have a pretty evil smile. I must agree."  
  
Rory gave Jess a look, "Are you taking her side?" She shook her head and looked back at her Mom starting to get a little scared. "Okay Mom, don't pull out your hair. We'll just watch Frosty."  
  
Lorelai quickly removed her hands from her ears, "Praise JC."  
  
Rory popped Frosty the Snowman into the VCR and sat down on the couch between her mother and her boyfriend.  
  
An hour later the movie was coming to its end and Lorelai was sitting erect on the couch, smiling as she sang along with Frosty.  
  
"Does she do this every year?" Jess asked watching her with an astonished expression.  
  
Rory nodded, "Wait till we get to the part where Frosty has to leave, that's when the sprinklers come."  
  
As if on cue, Lorelai moaned and tears glistened in her eyes. "How can he just leave like that? They were having such a good time." She dabbed at her eyes.  
  
Jess glanced at his watch, it read 11:15. "I gotta go! I told Luke I'd be home fifteen minutes ago." He slowly got up from the couch and stretched.  
  
"So soon?" Lorelai said, the tears not yet gone from her eyes. "You're not even going to stay for the end?"  
  
"Sorry, Luke's already gunna be mad." Jess smiled, "I'll be here tomorrow for when we watch The Grinch."  
  
"Too bad Rory's never going to find it!" Lorelai gave an evil laugh, the tears now gone from her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not. But Luke has a copy that can easily be borrowed." Jess laughed as a look of horror crossed Lorelai's face.  
  
"You wouldn't . . . not after all I've done . . . I don't believe you . . . there's no way Luke owns a Christmas movie . . . " Lorelai sputtered.  
  
Rory stood up next to Jess grinning, "Looks like we'll be seeing that evil Grinch smile this year after all." They began to walk to the door.  
  
"See ya later Lorelai!" Jess called to the speechless woman as they walked to the door.  
  
When they reached the door Rory asked, "Do you really have it?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Would I lie?" He pulled her to him.  
  
"To scare my mother, yes." Rory said.  
  
"We'll watch it together tomorrow at my place if your mom's not up to it." Jess said kissing her.  
  
"Mmmm, sounds wonderful." Rory gave him one last kiss and then let go of him. "You better get going, don't want an angry Luke."  
  
"Definitely not." He squeezed her hand, "See ya tomorrow then." He walked out the door giving her one last smile and left. Rory closed the door behind him.  
  
"Where were you?" Was the first thing Jess heard as he stepped into the apartment above the dinner.  
  
"At Rory's, I told you that."  
  
"Why are you late is what I meant." Luke said getting up from the couch where he had been watching TV.  
  
"The movie went a little late. You should've been there, Lorelai cried at the end of Frosty."  
  
Luke grunted and said, "I'll have to remember that."  
  
Jess yawned, "I'm going to bed." He made his way to his room.  
  
"Don't read too late tonight, it's a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Goodnight."  
  
* * *  
  
He stared at himself in the mirror feeling slightly foolish. A suit. He was wearing a suit. A bow tie, a jacket, hard, polished shoes, and uncomfortable pants.  
  
Rory.  
  
You're doing this for Rory, he reminded himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave her his present.  
  
He had only seen her an hour ago when they watched The Grinch here. Well, they had watched parts of it anyway.  
  
"Rory and Lorelai are here!" Luke yelled up to him, his voice barely reaching Jess.  
  
"OK! I'll be right down." Jess yelled back. He took a long breath in, and let it out. Here goes nothing. He slowly made his way down the stairs, knowing the teasing he was about to receive. He walked into the dinner.  
  
"I did NOT cry during Frosty!" Lorelai said frustrated. "I have allergies! Hello!"  
  
"Mom, the only allergies you have are to dogs, we don't have a dog." Rory pointed out. "I don't know why you're trying to deny it since you do it every . . . " Rory trailed off when she saw Jess walk in. She stared. Lorelai and Luke followed her line of gaze, soon they were all staring.  
  
Jess felt like a fool as they all gazed at him, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "What?"  
  
"You look pretty!" Lorelai finally pronounced.  
  
Rory smiled, "I agree." She looked him up and down, the tux fit him just right. He didn't wear his usual confident, I-don't-care-about-anything posture, instead he fidgeted nervously.  
  
Luke looked him up and down, "You clean up nice."  
  
Jess shrugged, "Thanks." He sent Rory a lopsided grin.  
  
"You could've have been able to wear one of those too." Lorelai said to Luke.  
  
"We've already been through this Lorelai." Luke said. "I can't leave the diner tonight, you know how busy it gets."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Sure."  
  
As Luke and Lorelai started another one of their sparring matches, Rory and Jess made their way back into the kitchen.  
  
"You look beautiful." Jess said as soon as they stepped through the door.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said blushing. She was wearing a red v-neck dress that hung to her knees fitting her body snugly. Her hair fell in loose curls down her back. "You don't look so bad yourself." She looped her arms around his neck.  
  
He smiled and pulled her closer to him with his hands at her waist. "I think this is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn." Jess rolled his shoulders, "I can barely walk in these shoes."  
  
"Just remember, you're doing all of this for me."  
  
"That was the only way I could get this thing on." Jess smirked, "By the way, this is a big part of your Christmas present."  
  
Rory's eyes sparkled, "When are we doing presents anyway?"  
  
"Not until later tonight."  
  
Rory pouted and stuck out her lower lip, "But I want mine now."  
  
"You'll just have to wait." He gave her a long savoring kiss and only broke it off when they heard Lorelai calling from the kitchen.  
  
"Come along my children, we must fly!" 


	10. Twilight

Jess searched the over crowded room, he scanned every face but did not find any shocking blue eyes among them, neither mother nor daughter. He had last seen Rory talking to an older couple, the DuGrey's, he was pretty sure that's who she said they were anyway.  
  
He remembered that she had asked how their grandson was doing at military school, he was about to get jealous when Mr. Gilmore had pulled him away to introduce him to some of his colleagues. Jess found himself in an animated conversation with senior citizens about the stock market. Things were getting crazier everyday.  
  
On a mad impulse he made his way to the kitchen, he found both Rory and Lorelai in there sitting on the counter drinking coffee. They were whispering and giggling amongst themselves. "What would your mother say Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai looked up surprised and then cracked a smile, "She would probably tell me to get the hell out of her house."  
  
Rory laughed and took another sip of her coffee, "We lost ya back there."  
  
Jess shrugged and leaned against a counter, "Didn't know 70 year olds could be so interesting."  
  
"We learn new things everyday. How did you find us here anyway?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"Well, I figured you hadn't had any caffeine since around 7:00 and it's now 9:00. I made a good guess." Jess shrugged and flashed a smile. "May I steal you're daughter away for a dance?"  
  
"Actually, I was just brewing another pot." Lorelai was cut off by Rory.  
  
"Yes, you may." Rory slipped off the counter, took one last sip of coffee and placed it in the sink. "See ya later, Mom. I'll let Grandma know you're in here." Rory walked to Jess and took his hand.  
  
"You wouldn't." Lorelai spat as Rory and Jess began to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
Rory turned around and gave her Mom a wink, "Never." She gave her one last smile and walked out.  
  
Jess led Rory out onto the dance floor as new song flooded across the room. "May I have this dance?" He offered his hand.  
  
"With pleasure." Rory encircled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Jess rested his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close.  
  
  
  
(I was stained with a role,  
  
in a day not my own  
  
but as you walked into my life  
  
you showed me what needed to be shown  
  
I always knew, what was right  
  
I just didn't know that I might  
  
peel away and choose to see  
  
with such a different sight)  
  
  
  
"So, who was this DuGrey who went off to military school?" Jess asked curiously in her ear.  
  
Rory pulled back to look at him and smiled, "Jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
(and I will never see the sky the same way,  
  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
  
and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
  
and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
  
cause I've seen, twilight)  
  
  
  
"Well, you should be. He's pretty good looking." Rory teased. "Blond hair, blue eyes . . . Like a Greek god in fact."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it." Jess laughed, "But not as good looking as me right?"  
  
"Not when you're in a tux." Rory smiled and kissed his nose.  
  
  
  
(never cared never wanted  
  
never sought to see what flaunted  
  
so on purpose so in my face  
  
couldn't see beyond my own place  
  
it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
  
but you taught me I could change  
  
whatever came within in these shallow days)  
  
  
  
Jess ran his hands up and down her back as Rory once again rested her head in the cradle of his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how well they fit together.  
  
  
  
(and I will never see the sky the same way,  
  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
  
and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
  
and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
  
cause I've seen,)  
  
  
  
'Forever, I could do this forever.' Rory thought as Jess played with the ends of her curls. "I love you."  
  
  
  
(as the sun shines through it pushes away  
  
and pushes ahead  
  
it fills the warmth of blue  
  
and leaves a chill instead and  
  
I didn't know that I could be  
  
so blind to all that is so real  
  
but as illusion dies  
  
I see there is so much more to be revealed)  
  
  
  
Jess heard the whisper in his ear and shuddered, it meant more to him every time she said it. Everyday he fell more in love with her. She meant more to him then life it's self.  
  
  
  
(and I will never see the sky the same way,  
  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
  
and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
  
and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
  
cause I've seen, twilight)  
  
  
  
He knew he couldn't tell her that yet, he didn't want to scare her away. It was much too soon. So instead he simply said, "I love you."  
  
  
  
(I was stained by a role,  
  
in a day not my own  
  
but as you walked into my life  
  
you showed me what needed to be shown  
  
I always knew, what was right  
  
I just didn't know that I might  
  
peel away and choose to see  
  
with such a different sight)  
  
  
  
But he knew that he'd be able to tell her someday, and that day she wouldn't be scared or pull away. It didn't matter when that day came, they had the rest of time to be together.  
  
  
  
(and I will never see the sky the same way,  
  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
  
and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
  
and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
  
cause I've seen, twilight)  
  
  
  
He smiled to himself and kissed Rory's soft hair on the top of her head. That sounded nice, they did have the rest of time to be together, to love each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood!" Jess laughed as he ripped away the last of the wrapping paper off the videotape. They had come home from the party and were now opening presents.  
  
Even though it was freezing outside, they both decided that they wanted to exchange gifts on the bridge. So here they were, in bulky coats, gloves and hats, unwrapping gifts.  
  
"We can watch it together, even if you said you didn't like it." Rory gave him a small smile. She reached into her bag and brought out another present. "Last one." She handed him a wrapped gift.  
  
Jess's eyes widened when he opened it, Oliver Twist. The book was old and slightly mangled, but he could already tell what it was. "First edition." He whispered and looked up at her, "Where'd you find it?" He ran his hand over the book and flipped carefully through the pages.  
  
"I have my ways." Rory said mysteriously. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Jess closed the book and gave her a kiss. "Now it's your turn." He pulled a small box out of his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
Rory looked at the neatly wrapped box, "You wrapped this?"  
  
Jess chuckled, "No, Luke did."  
  
Rory burst into peels of laughter. "Luke wrapped this? That's even funnier."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just open it."  
  
Rory struggled with the wrapping with her gloves on, finally she had to take them off in order to open it. She slowly opened the box and stifled a cry. There in side was a silver necklace, the chain going through a simple silver heart. She smiled, "It's beautiful."  
  
Jess took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck, "To remind you of how much I love you."  
  
Roy leaned in and kissed him, "I love it and I love you."  
  
"Wait." Jess said as they pulled away, he reached into his jacket once again.  
  
"More?" Rory asked surprised. She watched as Jess pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, he gave it to her. She slowly opened it and began reading. "We are pleased to accept you into the family of Lemoin College." She looked up and him, her eyes wide. "You got in?"  
  
"I got in."  
  
Rory screamed and jumped on him, "I'm soooo happy!"  
  
"I can tell." Jess said laughing as Rory rained kisses across his face. "I'm going to take a summer course there also to make up for last year."  
  
Rory laughed, "Oh, I'm so proud of you Jess! I knew you could do it." She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Well, it's not Harvard." He rested his cheek on hers.  
  
"Who cares?" Rory pulled away and looked at him, "You got in! And then best part is, you're only an hour away from me!" She read the letter again, "This is the best Christmas present ever!"  
  
"So I did okay?" Jess asked.  
  
"You did wonderful!" Rory giggled, "Even better then I thought."  
  
"I'm glad you had faith in me."  
  
"Me too. Oh wait! I forgot to show this to you!" Rory reached for her purse and brought out a small picture. "Mom and I always give each other small presents Christmas Eve morning, and she gave me this."  
  
Jess took the picture from her, it was of him! And laminated! "Hey! It's me!" He looked closely at it and saw that he was in the diner, he was sitting in one of the booths reading a book.  
  
"Yeah, it was the picture she took in the dinner that one day. She made it smaller so I could fit it into my wallet, she did that when she blew up the picture of Kirk."  
  
"She's a wise woman."  
  
"Of course" Rory took the picture back and put it in her purse. "She also got a real kick out of it." Rory shivered, "She thought it was just hilarious."  
  
"Are you cold?" Jess stood up and pulled Rory up with him. "Let's go back and watch the movie. I'll even make you some coffee."  
  
"Mmm, sounds perfect." Rory said and kissed him. They collected their belongings and made their way back to the house hand in hand.  
  
AN: I would like to thank KittyWhiskers for her review, and let her know that in The Fellowship of The Ring a car is seen driving in the background for just a short time in the scene with the scarecrow where Frodo and Sam have just begun their quest and are about to leave the Shire.  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews!! 


	11. A Home Found

"No! I need tomatoes!"  
  
"But these are tomatoes!"  
  
"They're cherry tomatoes! How do you expect me to make a sauce with these . . . these . . . these monstrosities!"  
  
"Monstrosities! None of my fruits are monstrosities, let me tell you." Jackson ducked as one of the little monstrosities was thrown at him.  
  
"I need regular tomatoes!" Sookie waved around a spatula dangerously.  
  
"Put down the spatula! I repeat, put down the spatula!" Kirk walked into the kitchen speaking into a megaphone.  
  
"I thought Lorelai took that from you!" Jackson snapped.  
  
"Well I found it. And Lorelai sent me in here to give you a message Sookie." Kirk said with the up most authority.  
  
Sookie opened an oven and clapped her hands together, "My cream puffs are almost done! How wonderful." She turned around, "What is it Kirk." Her spatula was raised again.  
  
Kirk eyed the spatula carefully, "She says we'll be eating in an hour, just to give you fair warning."  
  
"Ahhhh, that's not enough time! Jackson, get my tomatoes now!" Sookie exclaimed.  
  
"But."  
  
"Now! On the double, I want this to be perfect!" Sookie whirled at Jackson as he sped out the back door. "Kirk, please go tell Lorelai that everything will be ready by then. Thank you." She turned from Kirk muttering to herself weather or not to serve peas.  
  
Kirk left the kitchen and came out into the inn where all of Stars Hollow gathered for a Christmas dinner. "Excuse me!" He said into the megaphone. "Please people, let me through! Important message for Lorelai!"  
  
"I thought Lorelai hid that from you!" Came a voice from behind Kirk.  
  
Kirk whirled around, "Well I got it back." He said to the speaker who turned out to be Ms. Patty.  
  
"I see you two have made up since that little incident." Ms Patty declared.  
  
"We've come to terms. And there was no incident."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't break into their house?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I was only claiming what was rightfully mine!" Kirk said indignantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important message to deliver." Kirk turned around and made his way to the dining room.  
  
He spotted Rory and Lane, "Rory! Where might your mother be?" He said into the megaphone.  
  
They both looked up at Kirk, "How'd you get that back?" Lane asked accusingly  
  
Kirk glared at her and then turned to Rory, "Rory where is your mother?"  
  
"Oh, she's right over there." Rory pointed to a corner of the room where Lorelai was talking to Babette.  
  
"Thank you." Kirk made his way over to Lorelai and hid the megaphone behind his back. "Lorelai, Sookie said she will be ready on time."  
  
Lorelai looked up looking slightly confused, "Oh, right. Great." She was about to return to her conversation with Babette when she noticed Kirk looking very suspicious. "Kirk, what's behind your back?"  
  
"What? N-Nothing." He began to back away. "I don't know what you're talking about . . . "  
  
"Kirk, give me the megaphone."  
  
"Megaphone? What megaphone?"  
  
"Kirk, you have a problem. Just give me the megaphone." Lorelai slowly advanced forward.  
  
Rory and Lane watched, laughing as Lorelai tried to convince Kirk to give her the megaphone while he unsuccessfully attempted to make his escape.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and went back to their conversation, "So your mom actually gave you a cd?"  
  
Lane nodded, just as perplexed as Rory. "I mean it's in Korean and it's religious or whatever, but. . . "  
  
"It's a cd." Rory finished for her.  
  
"Yep. It's a cd." Lane said amazed. They stood in silence for a while contemplating it's meaning. "Do you think she's shortening her leash?"  
  
"She might be. Praise be, it's about time." Rory said.  
  
"You can say that again. And I wasn't sent to Korea this past summer, one small step for my mother. One huge leap for Lane Kim."  
  
"One huge leap for Lane Kim, huh?" Jess showed up beside them.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Rory asked. "The party started an hour ago." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Jess gave an exasperated sigh, "I had to convince Luke that this party didn't consist of flannel shirts and hats. It took forever to get him into khakis."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows and giggled, "Luke is in khakis?! I gotta see this one!" She ran to find him and Lane followed. "Mom!" Rory called to her mother who was still battling with Kirk over the microphone, "Mom! Luke's in nice clothes! Come see!"  
  
Lorelai forgot all she was doing and followed her daughter smiling gleefully, and well evilly.  
  
"Careful! He's in a bad mood!!" Jess called after them laughing.  
  
Later that night all of Stars Hollow was gathered at different tables for dinner. Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, Jackson, Jess, Luke, Lane and her mother were all seated at one table. Laughter and the Christmas spirit flowed through the inn, everyone took another notch of the belt. Even Luke joined everyone in the holiday spirit after getting over the fact he was dressed up.  
  
"Sookie, this turkey is delicious." Lorelai commented as she took another helping of turkey that was set at their table  
  
"Yes, yes. I must agree, it is quite good." Mrs. Kim agreed hastily.  
  
"Well, that certainly is a big compliment coming from you." Sookie said to Lane's mother.  
  
"Why? Why is that?"  
  
"Because . . . well . . ." Sookie became flustered.  
  
"Because you have such wonderful taste." Jackson filled in.  
  
"Oh, why thank you." Mrs. Kim said.  
  
While the adults talked among themselves about food, Jess, Rory and Lane held their own conversation.  
  
"I still can't believe your Mom actually gave you a cd." Jess said astonished.  
  
"Well believe it. I can't understand all of it, but it's still a cd." Lane shrugged. "At least my mom didn't buy me book titled 'I Have A Problem: I Study Too Much.'" Shooting a look at Rory.  
  
Rory laughed, "It's just like my Mom to do that. She told me now that I've gotten into Harvard I'm home free."  
  
The three teens continued to laugh and talk until the end of dinner. When most of the adults had left the table and Lane had gone to speak with her mother about something, Rory finally brought up what had been on her mind the whole evening.  
  
"Have you talked to your mother?" She asked earnestly.  
  
Jess shook his head, "I called, but she wasn't home."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory took his hand and squeezed.  
  
"It's not like I was expecting anything."  
  
"I know, but it still hurts."  
  
Jess forced a small smile, "Yeah, I guess it does." He absently grazed his thumb over her knuckles, he still couldn't believe that he had told her everything. Everything about his childhood, or the lack of it. He didn't only love her but trusted her as well.  
  
"Tonight has been fun, hasn't it?" Rory said as she leaned into him.  
  
"And the best part is I didn't have to wear a suit." Jess gazed around the room. Kirk and Lorelai were once again fighting over the megaphone. Luke was struggling with Ms. Patty as she pinched his cheek and teased him about his outfit. Sookie was dishing out more deserts. Taylor had everyone one in a rounding game of charades. "It's pretty crazy when you get all of Stars Hollow to come to one party." He shook his head in amazement.  
  
"It's great isn't it?"  
  
Jess pulled Rory closer to him and kissed her temple. He had defiantly found his home even if it was somewhat insane.  
  
  
  
AN: I really hope you like it!!! One more chapter on the way. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they're great! 


	12. Forget Me Not

"Books?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Pictures of your unforgettable mother?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Coffeemaker?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Coffee beans to make the coffee with the coffee maker?"  
  
"Double check. I've got a bunch of those."  
  
"I've taught you so well." Lorelai dabbed at her once again tearful eyes. "My baby's all growed up."  
  
"Oh, Mom. You're going to get me going again." Rory said as she hugged her mother for the hundredth time that day. They were at Luke's for one last time before Rory left for college. Rory's bags were packed and tucked away in the car ready for the ride to Harvard.  
  
Jess threw the last of his books into his suitcase and zipped it up. Here goes nothing. He heaved the book filled suitcase and brought it downstairs to the diner. He, too, was leaving today for college. "Last one." He said to Luke as he walked into the diner.  
  
Luke sauntered over and picked up the suitcase easily, "This is all books, isn't it?"  
  
Jess shrugged as his eyes landed on mother and daughter still locked in a teary embrace, "How long have they been like that?"  
  
"All fricken day." Luke said, but not with out sentiment.  
  
He brought the suitcase out to the car.  
  
Jess walked to the table Lorelai and Rory were sitting at, "Can I take your order one last time?"  
  
Two pairs of teary, blue eyes stared up at him. "Don't say that!" Lorelai said with a hint of hysteria in her voice, "But yes. I need more coffee." She held up her empty cup.  
  
"Me too." Rory smiled at him.  
  
He winked back and went to get the coffee pot, he figured he'd just leave the whole thing at their table instead of going back to get more every two seconds. He brought the pot over and set in down on the table, he grabbed a chair and sat with them.  
  
"Oh, Jess. It feels like you just left for summer school at college and now your BOTH leaving me." Lorelai moaned after filling her cup to the brim.  
  
"Lorelai, you know I'll come and visit you all the time and miss you with every breath that I take."  
  
"Don't start with me Jess." Lorelai chugged her coffee.  
  
"She's a little emotional today." Rory whispered to him.  
  
"I heard that." Lorelai looked out the window and saw Luke struggling to fit all the suitcases into one car. "I better help him." She left the table but not before finishing the last of her coffee.  
  
"How many has she had so far today?" Jess asked looking at Lorelai's empty coffee cup.  
  
"I lost count after four." Rory sighed and stared at her own empty cup. "It's so hard."  
  
She didn't have to explain. He took her hand, "I know."  
  
"Promise you won't forget about me?"  
  
"Never." He kissed her knuckles. "I'm the one who should be worried. All those Harvard men trying to steal my blue eyed girl."  
  
"Never." Rory said and leaned into him. "We'll be okay, right?"  
  
"Right." Jess wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her hard. "We'll be just fine." And kissed her again.  
  
"Alright, alright break it up." Luke grumbled as her came back into the diner, "It's just about time to go."  
  
Lorelai whimpered behind him. "Already?"  
  
"Ohhh, am I too late?" Sookie came bustling in behind Lorelai. She caught sight of Rory and sighed, "Phew, I thought I missed you." She hugged Rory and then began talking to Lorelai to see how her best friend was holding up.  
  
"You ready?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." They both stood up and were about to head out the door when Sookie stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I want pictures of the-going-away-day." Sookie hid her face behind a camera. Jess put his arm around Rory. "No! No! I want everyone. That means you too Luke!"  
  
They all gathered for the picture, Jess and Rory in the middle and Luke and Lorelai on either side of them.  
  
"Smile!" Sookie exclaimed as she took the picture. "Say Stars Hollow!"  
  
"Stars Hollow!" They all chorused together.  
  
Silently, Rory took Jess's hand. Jess smiled at her and squeezed her hand. We'll be alright, he thought.  
  
Leaving their childhood behind, they stepped out the door together ready for whatever lay ahead of them.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
AN: If you liked this story (which I'm hoping you did!), please read the sequel to this: Goodbye To You. I wrote that story before I made this one (Twilight) and it isn't an R/J, just to give you fair warning. I think the stories will make more sense if you read them both in whichever order.  
  
Anyway, I really hoped you liked Twilight! Please review weather or not you liked it! Criticism is welcome. 


End file.
